


Soft Fire

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, kink: car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You look hot tonight,</i> the message says, and Ueda's eyes widen as he stares at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka**

_Meet me in the parking lot_ , the text says, and Ueda looks up from his phone to try to find the person responsible for it. But there are about fifty people here in Nishikido's apartment, six of them being members of Kanjani8, and it's impossible to try to find one person in the crowd when Maruyama is flinging his arms around like that. Besides, he doesn't know _who_ he's looking for; it's an unknown number, and when he asks for a name they don't respond. He doesn't particularly want to meet a stranger in an underground parking lot; he's not that stupid.

So he ignores it, his phone a little heavy in his hands as he turns into the conversation Nishikido and Shige are having over some geeky television show they've both been watching; it's none too interesting but Ueda likes laughing at Nishikido when he stumbles over his words.

_Excuse yourself, and leave,_ the next text says, and once again Ueda scans the room to no avail.

_You don't want to listen to them. You want to listen to me._ The texts are becoming more and more frequent now, and Ueda's sure that it's because he's paying more attention. Whoever is sending the messages is in the room, he knows that much. And since everyone here is a Johnny, it's someone he knows.

_You look hot tonight,_ the message says, and Ueda's eyes widen as he stares at it.

_Don't look so shocked. With your shirt that low and your hair like that, I'd be blind not to notice you._ Ueda feels a small shiver course through his body at the words, and he stares at the icon on the phone screen that tells him that the other person is still typing, a tiny little bit of anticipation seeping in as he waits. _You've been driving me crazy since you first walked in. You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what you do to me._

Ueda is intrigued, now, and dares to send a message back. _What do I do to you?_ he asks boldly, sipping his drink as Nishikido and Shige's mindless chatter drones on in the background. The drink might be affecting him but he doubts it; he's only had one drink so far and even that had been softened with orange juice. It was something Yasu had made him; he doesn't know how much alcohol is actually in it at all. He should take Nakamaru's advice and stop accepting drinks from members of Kanjani8.

The next message takes a while, but Ueda's right there when his phone makes a shrill noise, signalling its arrival. _You set me on edge,_ it says. _You're so unconsciously beautiful, with your big brown eyes and those lips - oh, those lips. Just seeing you sitting there makes me hot. And you have no idea about the hold you have on me, do you?_ Ueda's throat feels dry; he sips at his drink again. His mind is running a mile a minute, still wondering where this man is, still wondering what brought all this on. He doesn't know if it's alright to feel turned on right now but he does, a little, and he doesn't really know what that means. He swallows and runs a hand through his hair, before biting his lip and looking back at the screen. Ueda's typed out half a response before the next message comes.

_FUCK_ , it reads. _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME._

Ueda grins a little, liking this sudden control. He doesn't end up sending that message, because then the other man is repeating his very first command and Ueda's hands shake. _Meet me in the parking lot_ , it demands. _It's alright, you know me. You know I wouldn't ever hurt you._

There's something rather sweet about that sentence, Ueda thinks. It's still a little weird, but whatever. He likes weird. _But I don't know you well enough to have your number,_ he responds, shoving at Nishikido when he tries to peer over his shoulder.

_I'm friends with the idiot to your left,_ the man answers. Nishikido, as if on cue, falls backwards into Ueda's lap and grins up at him. _I recently changed phones._

_Everyone here is friends with Nishikido. Tell me who you are._

_That takes the excitement out of it, don't you think?_ Ueda doesn't respond, but tips his glass up and finishes the drink in one gulp. _I'll be waiting._

And that's it.

Ueda watches Ryo's front door from the corner of his eyes, trying to catch this mystery guy. But nothing happens and he doesn't see anyone leave, and he knows the guy must've been inside Nishikido's apartment in the time they've been exchanging messages.

"Get up," Ueda says, poking Nishikido in the middle of the forehead. "I need to-- Go someplace."

"Where?"

"Left something in my car," is all he says as he stands, dislodging Nishikido and sending him sprawling to the floor by Shige's feet.

"Hey!" Shige grins down at Nishikido, arms outspread. "Funny meeting you here." Shige's more than a little drunk.

"Don't let him drink any more," Ueda mutters to Nakamaru in passing; he gives him a funny look but nods anyway.

Ueda sneaks out of the party, checking the corridor for signs of other people but there's no-one there. He heads down to the parking lot, feeling torn about this whole thing. He probably shouldn't have told a drunken Nishikido where he was going. A more sober Nakamaru would've been better.

But the elevator dings and lets him out into the underground parking lot and he knows there's no turning back now; his steps echo through the place, bounding off the concrete walls and shiny surfaces of the cars all parked in neat little rows. Ueda scans the lot, taking in its fluroscent lights and its flashing exit signs, feeling a little grateful that Nishikido lives in a rather upscale place. Better than his old one, anyway.

"I knew you'd come," a voice says, and Ueda jumps at the familiarity. He knows that voice, has known it since he was sixteen, and suddenly feels so much hotter than he was before. Ueda follows that voice, tiptoeing around the maze of cars until he finds him leaning against a wall, cigarette hanging from his lips as he watches him.

"I was curious," Ueda answers truthfully.

"Surprised?" Yamapi asks, stamping his cigarette out and watching him with dark eyes. Ueda thinks about the question, thinks back to the messages that seem heavy sitting in his pocket, and shakes his head.

"Not really."

Yamapi walks forward slowly, each step long and considered, his eyes never leaving Ueda's own as he gets closer. "I meant everything I said." His voice is lower, now, and it sends shivers through Ueda's body as he listens, that voice intoxicating as he keeps talking. "Every single thing. I want you, Ueda," he says, and Ueda feels like he's walking a very, very fine line here. "I've wanted you for months but everyone kept telling me to wait, kept telling me to not say anything; excuses upon excuses for why I shouldn't be feeling this way." Yamapi stops right in front of him, his lips curling into a smirk that is oh-- too hot. Ueda licks his lips; the line is wearing down very quickly. "But I need you, now," Yamapi continues, and then he's sliding his hands up Ueda's sides, chuckling when he feels Ueda's shudder. "Will you let me kiss you?" he asks, a sudden softness in his tone that Ueda finds he likes, and he bites his lip.

"As long as you promise to fuck me," he answers, that line finally snapping, and Yamapi's lips crash onto his instantly. It's hot and open-mouthed from the get-go, tongue and teeth and little moans breathed into each others mouths; Yamapi is one hell of a kisser. Ueda's fingers find Yamapi's hair and he pulls him closer; Yamapi kisses him harder in response, his hands on Ueda's waist, and he's bending him so far back from the force of the kiss that Ueda thinks he might break in two.

"Legs around my waist," Yamapi orders, and Ueda does as he's told, wrapping his legs around Yamapi and letting him maneouvre them around so that Ueda's back is pressed against the front door of an expensive-looking car. Yamapi's body is warm against his own as he rolls his hips; Ueda moans, blindly reaching for Yamapi's mouth again as he feels Yamapi's hardness against his own and wonders how long he's been like that.

Ueda's hands slip and he pushes one against the car to try to roll his body into Yamapi's, feeling hot and cold all over as Yamapi continues running one hand down Ueda's side, down down down and Ueda gasps as he grasps onto his ass, his touch almost burning through Ueda's jeans. Yamapi groans when Ueda bucks his hips, and again when Ueda pulls his hair once more, but then he's pulling away and licking his lips, looking dishevelled and _yes_.

"Get in."

Yamapi lets Ueda down and opens the back door; Ueda slides in to white leather seats and turns to face a hungry-looking Yamapi, who quickly shuts the door and pulls Ueda back to his mouth. Ueda doesn't need much persuasion, meeting Yamapi's tongue with his own over and over and over and crawling over him to straddle his lap. "Shit, you're hot," Yamapi moans, his voice suddenly so much softer now that they're in a smaller space. Ueda doesn't answer - mainly because he can't; Yamapi's trailing his lips down Ueda's neck, scattering tiny little bites to random spots as he moves down to his collarbone. Ueda rolls his head back, closing his eyes and rocking his hips into Yamapi's as he continues.

Ueda's shirt is the first to go, quickly followed by Yamapi's; Ueda lavishes the skin he reveals in kisses that leave Yamapi gasping. His hands follow his lips, mapping out Yamapi's body, feeling his muscles move under his skin and loving the way it feels against his hands; Yamapi's fingers are wandering over his back, doing exactly the same thing as they rest on Ueda's shoulderblades that move with every dip of Ueda's head to Yamapi's torso. "What part of me is hot?" Ueda asks, nipping the skin near Yamapi's belly button; Yamapi's body rolls up to meet his teeth.

"Everything," Yamapi whispers, pressing his hands against Ueda's back firmly. " _Everything_ ," he repeats, as Ueda's fingers start undoing the buttons on his jeans.

"Good answer," Ueda says, shutting him up with a short, bruising kiss. "Get these off for me."

He climbs off Yamapi long enough to undo his own jeans and slide them down his body; he kicks his shoes off and yanks Yamapi's boxers down with no finesse whatsoever that Yamapi laughs a little. "Romantic," he murmurs against Ueda's lips; Yamapi's kisses are like soft fire that burn but soothe and Ueda can't get enough, groaning as Yamapi licks his way into his mouth, drinking down his moans and offering some of his own.

"You've got--"

"Glove compartment," Yamapi hisses, just as Ueda runs his fingers lightly down his cock. He presses a kiss to the head of his cock as he turns, smirking at the way Yamapi jerks forward. He crawls between the front seats, quickly opening the compartment and fishing around inside for--

" _Oh_!" Ueda yelps, his whole body quivering as Yamapi spreads him open from behind, blowing cool air to his hole. "What're you--"

"Breathe," Yamapi murmurs, kissing his thigh before he's back to where Ueda didn't expect him to be at all. Ueda jumps again when Yamapi licks his hole once; his arms almost give out when Yamapi starts pushing his tongue _in_.

"I-- Yamapi--" Ueda gasps, hoping his words sound more than just jibberish as he writhes, sweat quickly forming on his brow as Yamapi tongues him open; it's all really too much and Ueda's arms are shaking from where he's trying to hold himself up but _Yamapi's still there_ , pulling away just slightly to lick down to Ueda's balls, rolling them between his fingers and moving back up to kiss Ueda's lower back.

"You coming back here or what?" Yamapi asks in a calm tone, and Ueda's in his arms immediately, flinging lube and a condom into Yamapi's hands before attacking his neck with kisses. "I guess you liked th--"

"Shut the fuck up," Ueda growls, wrapping a hand around Yamapi's length and pumping. "And get in me."

Yamapi preps him carefully, not letting Ueda pull away when he's two fingers deep and instead adding a third; Ueda growls and bites down on his shoulder, to which Yamapi thrusts his fingers deeper, brushing against that spot inside him that makes Ueda moan shamelessly. "Hurry up," Ueda says, panting as he pushes back onto Yamapi's fingers. "I need--"

"Shh." Yamapi's fingers slip from Ueda's body and he can't help the tiny whine that falls from his mouth but shit, he wants him so badly right now. Yamapi smirks and rolls the condom on himself like he's got all the time in the world, like Ueda's not sitting there rocking his hips against Yamapi's thigh and contemplating using his own fingers instead to finish it off himself. "Come here."

Ueda crawls back into Yamapi's lap like he belongs there, keeping a steady hand on Yamapi's shoulder as he lowers himself down. The car is cramped but they make do; Ueda leans back against the front seat as Yamapi fills him completely, taking him in the whole way before finally breathing again, gasping out into the air. Yamapi groans and it thrums through Ueda's body; he can feel every single muscle of Yamapi's aching to move and so finally he rocks his hips a little experimentally, his cock twitching as Yamapi lets out the prettiest sound. Ueda's hands are all over Yamapi as he lifts himself up and back down again and Yamapi grasps onto him, latching his lips onto his neck and shoulder, anything he can reach. Ueda shivers, panting into Yamapi's ear as he practically bounces in his lap; Yamapi moves so their foreheads are pressed together, and Ueda knows they can't kiss now but oh how he wishes they could.

They don't speak at all; Ueda doesn't think they could even if they wanted to.

Yamapi's eyes are ablaze as he snaps his hips up into Ueda's body, hitting that spot every time now, and Ueda can do nothing but try to hold on as he feels his orgasm approaching. "Touch me," he breathes, and Yamapi does as he's told, his long fingers quickly pumping him once, twice, and then he's spilling over Yamapi's hand with a cry, his head falling onto Yamapi's shoulder as the last of his energy leaves him. Yamapi winds an arm around Ueda's back and pushes through the constricting muscles, his hips thrusting up a few more times before he grunts into Ueda's ear and stills.

They lie there panting for a while, trying to catch their breath. Yamapi's fingers are drawing circles on Ueda's lower back as he carefully pulls out; Ueda winces at the feeling and falls to the side, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tries to calm down.

"Fuck," Yamapi says eventually, and when Ueda finds the energy to lift his head, he sees that Yamapi's staring at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling as he pants. "...Fuck."

"That bad, huh?" Ueda grins at the disbelieving look Yamapi gives him.

"Are you kidding me?" Yamapi asks, shaking his head. "You-- That was-- We're doing that again, right?"

Ueda curls a finger around one of Yamapi's own, tugging on it lightly. "I don't know. Are we?" he asks, even though he knows the answer; Yamapi moves his finger so it wraps around Ueda's.

"Hell yeah."

 

\--the end.


End file.
